1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to the use of location data in a wireless communication network and, more particularly, to a system and method for sharing location data in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication is common today. Although basic wireless communication has been available for some time, additional features are constantly being added by service providers. One such technical feature is the addition of location-based services. Through a variety of techniques, it is possible to determine the location of an individual wireless communication device with a reasonable degree of accuracy. Based on the location of the device, the service provider may send additional information to the wireless device, such as a map indicating the location of the device, retail information (e.g., a nearby restaurant), and the like.
Location data may be derived through various known techniques using the communication network. In addition, wireless communication devices may include a global positioning system (GPS) receiver. As is known in the art, a GPS receiver can determine the location of the device with a high degree of accuracy. In other circumstances, such as a poor GPS signal, network sometimes use a combination of GPS data and network-derived data to determine the location of a wireless communication device. Thus, there are a number of conventional techniques that may be used to derive location data.
As more individuals utilize devices capable of determining location data, there is an increasing need to be able to control one's own visibility to others and thus enable (or disable) visibility based on who the user wants to be able to determine the user's location. One current solution to this problem is to allow each device to act independently and download location data in order to compare their location. This approach requires explicit authorization by the user of each wireless communication device. With such explicit permission requirements, enabling or disabling visibility of location data can be cumbersome.
In another approach, the wireless communication devices are organized in a hierarchical manner. Specifically, one user must have supervisory control over both wireless communication devices. The individual having hierarchical control may use a third device to track the two other devices. Unfortunately, this approach provides no mechanism to allow a device owner to remove the tag enabling visibility on his or her device. Consequently, any exchange of location information is on a quasi-permanent basis.
Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method that allows simple techniques for enabling or disabling location data visibility among wireless communication devices. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.